Yu-Gi-Oh: El Dragon de la avaricia
by simonmunoz130
Summary: Por un hechizo accidental de Twilight. Spike es transportado a la tierra. Ahi es encontrado por Yugi, asi descubrira que Yugi tiene un lado opuesto igual que el solo que menos siniestro. Pero Kaiba estara interesado en la parte opuesta del bebe dragon
1. 1 - Mundo Desconocido

Yu-Gi-Oh: El dragon de la avaricia

Capitulo 1: "Mundo desconocido"

**Yu-Gi-Oh pertenece a Shonen Jump y Shueisha**

**MLP:FIM pertenece a Hasbro**

**Poco despues de la coronacion de Twilight en Canterlot (poco antes de la 4º Temporada) **

Twilight ¿Enserio tienes que hacer esto? - Dijo Spike cargando libros

Te lo dije Spike. Necesito hacer algo especial para el festival del verano - Dijo Twilight leyendo muchos libros al mismo tiempo

Espera mira esto "El Magic Rainboom" - Dijo Spike leyendo un pergamino

¿Que es eso? - Pregunto Twilight

Una contraparte del "Sonic Rainboom" Se dice que solo los alicornios pueden hacerlo - Leyo Spike

Muy bien probemoslo - Dijo Twilight levantandose

Mas tarde fuera en el patio del castillo de Celestia

Okey todo listo - Dijo Spike levantando el pulgar

Twilight comenzo a volar hacia abajo elevando su velocidad empezando a provocar una onda expansiva magica

Espera ¿Que es esto? - Dijo Spike leyendo el pergamino

Decia:

"Pero si esta tecnica recien se aprende se debe hacer sin seres vivos cerca puede causar resultados variados a ellos"

Maldicion... ¡TWILIGHT PARA POR FAVOR! - Grito Spike desesperado

Pero era tarde. Twilight provoco la onda expansiva

AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! - Dijo Spike teletransportadose

SPIKE! NOOOOO! - Dijo Twilight volando hacia abajo

Spike desperto en una calle no muy transitada a esa hora

¿Donde estoy? ¿Twilight, Princesa Celestia, Alguien...? - Dijo Spike asustado sentandose - No se que este lugar, quiero irme a casa

Escucho una voz a lo lejos y se escondio detras de un bote de basura

Muy bien tengo mi Deck para jugar con Joey y los demas - Dijo un niño con pelo con puntas rubias y moradas llamado Yugi

Pero este tropezo con la cola de Spike

¿Pero que...? - Dijo Yugi

Oiga señor no me haga daño por favor - Dijo Spike asustado alejandose

Tranquilo soy bueno ¿Oye como te llamas? - Dijo Yugi sentandose

Spike el dragon - Dijo este temeroso

Yugi Moto un gusto - Dijo Yugi poniendo una mano en señal de saludo - Creo que deberias irte, en esta calle es peligrosa en las noches

¿Y donde quieres que vaya? Estoy perdido en un lugar que no conosco - Dijo Spike un poco molesto

Ven conmigo asi me podras explicar mas claro - Dijo Yugi - Escondete en mi mochila, no creo que alguien le guste ver un dragon aqui

Spike se sube a la mochila de Yugi. Pero alguien los veia con una camara

En un cuartel de Kaiba CO

¿Cual es el poder de ese dragon? - Dijo una sombra

Detectamos un poder grande dentro de el pero no es el mismo, parece otro ser Señor Kaiba - Dijo un cientifico

Traiganme a ese dragon. Ese poder sera el derrotara a mi mayor enemigo Yugi Moto - Dijo Kaiba viendo la imagen de Yugi congelada

¿Que pasara con Yugi y Spike? ¿Twilight lograra traer a Spike de vuelta? ¿Kaiba tendra a Spike? Eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo de Yu-Gi-Oh: El dragon de la avaricia

**Hola soy el creador de esta historia Simonmunoz130. En primer lugar:**

**-Tardara completar la historia de Heroes Fusion pero el de DBZ:Batalla de 2 Mundos esta completa**

**- "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Batalla en otra dimension" esta CANCELADO DEFINITIVAMENTE Lo siento :(**

**- Esta serie tendra 3 capitulos **

**- Habra Spike (modo dragon gigante) y Yami Yugi**

**- El final sera Yugi y Spike V.S Kaiba y Spike artificial**

**Sin mas que decir adios y que tengan feliz verano **


	2. 2 - Yugi y sus amigos

Yu-Gi-Oh:El Dragon de la avaricia

Capitulo 2: "Yugi y sus amigos"

**He decidido alargar la duracion del Fan-Fic. Seran 8 episodios:**

**3 - "La Ciudad Domino**"

**4 -** **"¡CAPTURADO!"**

**5 - "El rescate de Spike y el rompecabezas del milenio"**

**6 - "Fin del juego"**

**7 - Epilogo 1 "De vuelta en Equestria"**

**8 - Epilogo 2 "Los lazos del tiempo"**

**Sin mas que decir ¡DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO!**

Spike y Yugi llegan a la tienda de cartas del abuelo de Yugi

ABUELO! YA LLEGE! - Grito Yugi

¿Tan pronto? - Pregunto el anciano

Es que me encontre algo en el camino. Baja amigo - Dijo Yugi mientras miraba la mochila

Hola - Dijo el dragon saliendo de la mochila

¿En serio es un dragon autentico? - Pregunto exaltado el abuelo revisando la boca del dragon

Pero accidentalmente Spike deja salir una llama

Sip. Definitivamente es un dragon ¿Que hace aqui de todas maneras? - Aseguro el abuelo soltando una pequeña nube de humo de su boca

Llamare a Joey y los demas para poder conversar sobre eso, pueden estar molestos porque no vine a jugar con ellos - Dijo Yugi agarrando el telefono

Poco despues llegaron Joey, Tea y Tristan

¿Que pasa Yug? - Pregunto Joey entrando

Spike sale de la mochila

WOW! ¿Un dragon de verdad? - Dijeron sorprendidos Tristan y Joey

Que ternurita - Dijo Tea acariciando la cabeza del bebe dragon

¿Y ahora nos puedes decir que haces aqui? - Pregunto Yugi

Okey. Yo pertenesco al reino Equestriano. Mi cuidadora, princesa y alumna de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight. Practicaba una tecnica llamada "El Magic Rainboom" pero algo salio mal y ahora estoy aqui - Relato Spike

¿Y no sabes como regresar? - Pregunto Yugi

Lamentablemente no - Dijo Spike bajando la cabeza

De pronto se oyo un rugido

Tengo hambre ¿No saben donde hay algunos diamantes? - Dijo Spike

Yo tengo algunos - Dijo Tea sacando algunos

Spike los devoro en un momento

HEY! - Dijo una molesta Tea

Lo siento - Se disculpo Spike - Oye Yugi ¿Me llevarias a recorrer la ciudad? Por si me pierdo o no pueda volver a casa

Muy bien...pero tenemos que buscarte un disfraz - Penso Yugi

Yo tengo uno - Dijo el abuelo

El anciano busco y encontro unas ropas infantiles

Eran de tu padre - Le dijo el abuelo a Yugi

Le pusieron una chaqueta roja con una gorra, pantalones y una peluca para que no lo reconocieran

Muy bien vamos - Dijo Spike

**Mientras tanto en Canterlot**

Es terrible, Spike esta perdido por mi culpa - Dijo Twilight

Sabia que este dia llegaria pero no tan pronto - Dijo Celestia - Conosco una tecnica que podria traerlo de vuelta pero solo puedo hacerlo con Luna. Pero no la hemos hecho en mucho tiempo, tendremos que practicarla por unos 2 dias

Espero que funcione - Dijo preocupada Twilight - Spike...¿Donde estas?

**¿Podra la tecnica de Celestia y Luna traer a Spike de vuelta? ¿Como les iran Yugi y Spike en su viaje por Domino City? ¿Cual es el plan de Kaiba?**

**Eso se sabra en otro episodio de Yu-Gi-Oh:El Dragon de la avaricia**


End file.
